Electrical circuitry often must be protected from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) entering or exiting the system. Users of the system also must be protected from dangerous voltage differentials. In other words, many electrical systems are required to be both "quiet and safe".
In various electrical circuitry, electrical connector assemblies may be mounted for connecting the circuitry through a panel or to a printed circuit board or both. In some instances, the panel is conductive and may comprise the frame or chassis of the apparatus, such as a personal computer. Whether an electrical connector used in such systems is mounted to a panel, to a circuit board or both, the connector may include a capacitive coupling which functions to direct high frequency voltages from the connector to the panel or to the board while isolating the connector from direct contact to the panel or to the board. In essence, selective coupling is provided between the connector and ground.
The present invention is directed to improvements in such electrical networks which include isolating an electrical connector. The network includes electrical elements which can effectively protect the circuitry and equipment as well as the user from high frequency interference and substantial voltage differentials.